


Meteor Shower (Hinata getting hurt bc hes dumb)

by elegant_tree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Deaf Hinata, Fluff, Heat Stroke, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot Collection, Other, Pain, Sick Character, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_tree/pseuds/elegant_tree
Summary: ``He was scared and he was tired and his insides were all mushy and when Hinata told Suga so he said, “Hold my hand, Your going to be fine.”``(literally just one-shots of me hurting hinata even tho i love him)(prompts are welcomed :P)
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Takeda Ittetsu, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 107
Kudos: 1130





	1. "Hold my hand, your going to be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never done this before lmao but i feel like theres not enough injury on this website about hinata considering hes the main character and plays an injury prone sport.
> 
> tell me if i did this right or wrong idk im barely on season two and i still dont know everyones names but im trying my hardest ok man.
> 
> leave some prompts in the comments because lord knows im not creative enough to make up my own <3

Hinata isn’t entirely sure how he got in this position. All he _really_ wanted to do was s̶i̶t̶-i̶n̶-̶a̶-̶s̶t̶a̶l̶l̶-̶a̶n̶d̶-̶t̶r̶y̶-̶n̶o̶t̶-̶t̶o̶-̶t̶h̶r̶o̶w̶-̶u̶p̶-̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶-̶t̶h̶e̶-̶g̶a̶m̶e̶-̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶s̶ use the bathroom. Instead he was here by the sinks, currently getting his organs beat out of him.

Hinata choked off a yell as a kick was targeted to the tender spot in his stomach that had already taken a hit way too many times.

 _I'm literally getting beat up in the boys bathroom_ , He thought bitterly, _Just like the movies._

There was a shoe on his face (he briefly registered), forcing the left side of face into the floor. Hinata doesn't know how long the shoe has been there, but he guesses a long time since his cheek is starting to sting from the friction of it.

A sharp pain exploded in his diaphragm and all of his breath was sucked out of his body. He weakly coughed and sputtered. Laughter echoed through the room.

Not to mention the floors were disgusting and probably covered in piss.

The weight lifted off the left side of his face and Hinata immediately took the chance to curl into a fetal position and shove the scuffed up not-so-good side of his face his own shoulder. A shadow loomed over Hinata, he shuddered.

“So,” The shadow spoke, his hot breath on his cheek. Hinata scrunched up his nose, _gross_ “This is the famous number 10 of Karasuno?”

A ripple of laughter spread through the room. He didn't know how many people were in here now but all he knew was that they were tall and big and strong and everything hurts.

“Look me in the eye,” When Hinata refused, the shadow gruffly grabbed him under the chin, another hand twisting in his hair as he pulled his head off the tile. A sob escaped his throat as pain erupted in his head. “Mark my words,” A calloused thumb roughly wiped a tear from under his eye. “If I ever see you again…” A rumbling laughter rang through the Shadows chest. “I will squash you like a bug.”

Cold dread twisted in his stomach, Hinata's blood ran cold.

 _I can't do anything_ he realized. _I'm at their complete mercy._

He wanted to shout back, He wanted to scream. But his words were stuck at the back of his throat, his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth. There was a collection of liquids running down his face and he couldn't seem to figure out if it was blood, snot, or tears. Every movement made a shock of pain shoot from his head all the way to his toes.

_Pathetic._

There was a crack against the tile floor and it took Hinata a moment to realize it was his own head reacting to gravity. _Ouch._

There was a rustling of fabric, chattering, murmuring, shoes tapping, before-- He listened closely for the familiar screech of the door swinging open. Hinata almost let out a cry of relief as soon as the familiar dead weight of the shitty bathroom door slammed back into place, before he realized he was already crying.

He inhaled shakily, his trembling hands twisting and clutching his shirt like a lifeline. He briefly wondered how he was going to get out of here. Could he just get up and leave? No, that was out of the question, _I can barely sit up._ Hinata humored himself by imagining himself getting out of the bathroom in weird ways, _I could become Spiderman, or grow wings out of my back, or use Kageyama as a horse as I ride my way to victory._

He let out a wet laugh of the image which was quickly cut off by a grimace of pain. Right. Because he had been corned by a bunch of big tall strong guys and now he was lying on the bathroom floor covered in other people’s germs and piss. But that's fine- even though his insides were turned into mush and he was probably going to die on this fucking bathroom floor and most definitely miss the game he was fine, this was all fine, he didn't mind having his dignity forcibly ripped away from him, he was fine being tired and beat up on the bathroom floor with his face laying in a puddle of his own blood sweat tears and snot and -

Wait.

There were people talking outside.

_“If I ever see you again…” A rumbling laughter rang through the Shadows chest. “I will squash you like a bug.”_

_Oh no._

Hinata kicked his legs out in front of him in a desperate attempt to push himself under the sink, away from sight. Fear gripped his throat, he stuffed his hand in his mouth and clamped down hard to muffle any noises coming from him. He curled in on himself tight, hoping that maybe he might be able to become smaller than an atom, blind to the human eye.

The heavy bathroom door swung open with the screech. Hinata let out a moan of distress.

“-Honestly I have no idea where he could have went-” A hum of agreement.

“He usually doesn't take this long--”

Deep down inside he knew he wasn't hidden. He knew he wasn't completely hidden by the sinks of the twisty-turny pipe lines. Hinata knew that he was going to be squashed like a roach as soon as the scary big and tall boys see him.

“--game starts in 15 minutes, he’s got to be somewhere.”

Hinata counted one, two, three voices and shuddered at the thought of what they could do to him. _Maybe I can slip past them somehow,_ his hopes soared for a second before he got a reality check. Three pairs of volleyball shoes were wandering into his line of sight.

“Hinata,” The voices called.

_They’ll catch you_

“He couldn’t have gone far..”

He counted the seconds and slipped by, breathing shallowly around his hand. A pair of shoes stopped in front of the sink.

Hinata wanted to screw his eyes and block out everything and just pretend that everything was fine and that maybe he was just on the bus sleeping or maybe he fell asleep on the couch with his baby sister on his chest while his mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner-

**“Hinata!”**

_Please_

There was a hand gripping his arm, searing his flesh, trying to pull him out from under the twist-turny pretzel pipes. He resisted, kicking his legs out weakly. _No!_

The hand reacted immediately and let go, Hinata's eyes were locked on the hand as it slowly retracted. It disappeared momentarily and now there was pale knees and hands replacing where the volleyball shoes used to be.

“Hinata,” The voice said softly, “Look at me, Please.”

_“Look me in the eye,”_

Hinata's eyes stayed locked on the pale knees, “Hinata” The voice said again, this time with an edge of authority. “We can get you out of here but only if you help us,”

_get me out of here get me out of here get me out of here_

Hinata's eyes slowly focused in on the- hope bubbled up inside of his mushy insides and he let out a sob of relief- Hinata's eyes slowly focused in on the black and orange volleyball shorts that covered the pale thighs.

_Karasuno colors!_

Hinata's eyes immediately snapped up to meet the voice of- _Suga!_ Warm brown eyes glazed over with worry met his own. Suga was kneeling down in front of him hands braced on his knees, he gave a tight-lipped reassuring smile,

“Hinata,” Suga carefully maintained eye contact with him, “We’re going to pull you out from under there now,”

_We?_

“Asahi and Nishinoya are here with me,” Suga said as if he could read Hinata's mind.

Hinata forced himself to look away from Sugas calming figure and let his eyes drift over to see two other faces, both with unease sketched heavily into their features.

“Hey, Hinata. Your upperclassmen are here now,” The voice teased him but it sounded tired, _Nishinoya_

“Hinata-” The voice cracked and tears were thick in the deep voice, _Asahi._

If Hinata’s lips weren’t cracked he would have smiled just because it was just _such_ an Asahi thing to do.

A sound came from the back of his throat, a greeting. A pathetic greeting, but a greeting all the same.

“Ok,” _Suga._ “Ok, We’re going to pull you out now, Are you ready?” _No._

“One,”

“Two,”

“Three.” And then he was out from under the disgusting sinks, on his back, shakily breathing, with his head in Sugas lap.

Sharp inhales and gasps echoed through the bathroom, no doubt from the state Hinata's body was in. He could only imagine how he looked right now, dried up tears on his face, bruises painting his body, a split lip, a bloody nose- _How messed up do I look?_

Suga shushed the noises he didn't realize were coming from him. A sob ripped through Hinata's throat. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, the way he always does when he's trying to control his ADHD but this time he was scared. He was scared and he was tired and his insides were all mushy and when Hinata told Suga so he said, “Hold my hand, Your going to be fine.” and Hinata gripped Suga's hand like a life-line, clenching and unclenching.

“It _hurts_ ,” Hinata's voice was thick, and all scratchy and not-nice. Clench and Unclench.

A sharp intake of breath came from the other side of Suga. “I know,” Suga muttered softly as he pushed the hair off of Hinata's forehead “We’re going to get you out of here, and then we can get you cleaned up.” Clench and Unclench.

“Promise?”

Suga smiled, a soft exhale of air coming from his mouth “Promise.”

The next half hour was a blur, snippets of life bustling around him, as he drifted in an out of consciousness.

“-Asahi do you think you could carry--”

He was moving.

“Hold on tight to Asahi, Hinata--”

Hands under his head. Hands under his knees.

“--What the fuck happened…?”

Hands under his shirt.

“...The bus ready…”

Stinging against his skin.

“I'm going to kill them-!”

Something wet wiping his face.

“--Who did this?”

A hand on the back of his neck. His eyes cracked open, “Hey kid, you ok?”

Hinata really doesn't know how he got here. One minute he was crying on the bathroom floor and the next thing he knew he was leaning into someone’s chest, head in the crook of their neck, their hand running through their hair. _I'm on the bus_ , he thinks, because he keeps flopping around in this person's arms. Hinata's face shifts to the side momentarily, breathing in deeply. Their jacket is laced heavily with the stench of… cigarettes?

Hinata imminently shoots up and would have nearly fallen back if a pair of strong hands hadn’t held him up. Pain rippled through his body, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The hands handled him like glass and pulled him back to his previous position. “Stop moving so much, you’ll make it worse.” a rough voice scolded.

Once his vision cleared up Hinata surveyed where he was. Coach Ukai had the window seat and was propped up the corner of his seat while Hinata used him a personal pillow. _I would have never thought..._

A head of silver hair twisted around and a face popped up from the seat in front of him. “Hey...How are you feeling?” Sugas warm voice sifted through the quiet bus, he was propped up, chin resting on his crossed forearms.

Hinata swallowed thickly, “My insides are mushy.” he stated dumbly, his voice muffled still by his coaches jacket. “And I might die from second-hand smoking.” Laughter rippled through the bus and Hinata cracked a small smile. For the first time that day, maybe everything was ok.

(Later Hinata found out from the team that Coach admitted to thinking of the team as his own “stupid kids” and wouldn’t let go of Hinata as soon as they got on the bus.)

(Oh, and- Hinatas not allowed to use the bathroom alone anymore. Ever.)


	2. "He's delirious, Your just making him more confused."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat exhaustion
> 
> Pairings; Kageyama/Hinata (established relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this on my phone sorry if it sucks

Sweat made the teams jerseys stick to their skin. There was harsh breaths coming from both sides of the court, and hands slicking back sweat soaked hair. The energy was strained in the court. Hinata tasted salt in his mouth.

It was fucking hot in the gym.

Sure, Karasuno was still holding strong against Aobajohsai but they were also nearing the 30 point barrier in a gym with a broken air conditioner that was the same sweltering temperature it was outside.

_Damn global warming!_

Hinata looked beside him to see how Kageyama was doing. His heart clenched when they made eye contact, a grim smile painting Kageyamas features. "How are you holding up?"

 _Like hell_ , Hinata wanted to say but instead he opted for scrunching up his nose in disgust, "I feel gross" The whistle blew, signaling that the ball was up in the air again. "And not-so-good." He breathed out before twisting to the side to receive the ball.

 _I don't know how much longer I can do this,_ Hinatas hand strung from where it slammed against the ball. They were over the 30 point barrier now, still frustratingly at a tie. It seemed that every point they gained was taken away.

It was no secret that Hinata used the most energy on the court, that was his secret weapon; agility and speed. His jumps were getting sloppy, so we're his receives and serves. 

The whistle blew.

"Nice kill, Hinata!" 

"One more point, Karasuno!"

Hinata stared at the florescent lights above him. His mind felt like soup, and he relished the feeling of ice against his skin that the cool gym floor provided. 

Like a popsicle turning into liquid on the aphsalt, sticky and cool against the boiling black pavement beneath it. Except Hinata was the aphsalt and the gym floor was the popsicle.

_Wait a minute. The gym floor-? Popsicle- what the f-?_

A pale hand came into veiw, blocking the blinding fluorecent lights from Hinatas veiw. His muddled mind slowly came up to clasp the pale hand. His world suddenly turned right side up again before it began to teeter and get all foggy and not-what-eyes-were-supposed-to-accomplish. 

_I hope you know your a disappointment, you literally had one job, I might as well replace you with rocks._

A hand firmly gripped his shoulder, bringing him out of the _absolutely necessary_ scolding he just had with his eyes. Hinatas eyes slowly travelled up the pale arm until they settled on a _very_ familiar set of lips.

_Kageyama_

Hinatas mind suddenly drifted to the last time he felt them pushing hard against his own, flushed faces, breathless moans-

A voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Hinata, How are you holding up?" Kageyama asked for the second time that day. This time his voice was laced with worry, and a tone that Hinata couldn't quite place.

Briefly he wondered why Kageyama seemed so worried before he remembered that, _Oh, yeah. You were on the fucking floor._

Players landed on the floor all the time, sometimes caught in the heat of the moment, other times because they were the catching a ball that was dangerously close to the floor.

 _But this was different_ , Hinata knew, _because I don't remember getting there._

"Shoyo?" Right. Kageyama. 

Hinata swallowed thickly, glancing up at his stupidly tall boyfriend, "tired." He forced out, and when Kageyama gave him a stupid look- _probably for not giving him a better answer_ he thinks- Hinata adds, "s' hot."

Kageyama opened his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed with some sort of emotion (Hinata didn't know) but suddenly the whistle blew and the world around him resumed.

Another whistle blow. Hinata felt his feet moving.

"Shake it off, Tanaka!"

A whistle blow.

"Out!" Followed by "Nice call!"

A whistle blow.

A fishing net blocked Hinatas face, _No- the volleyball net, stupid._

"Hey, number 10 looks like he's about to go down over there..." 

A whistle blow

"One more point!" _Daichi_

"Nice Receive!"

The ball was in the air, it briefly reminded Hinata of an eclipse, the way it blocked the florescent lights.

_Pretty_.

Hinata had seen pictures of an eclipse before, his mom had said they were bad luck. She said it was darkness covering over the good-stuff or something like that. Ying and Yang, black and white. _Black is bad, white is good-_

"Hinata!"

Oh. _Oh_. That ball was for him, _Im supposed to hit it-_

He couldn't bring himself to move, his legs felt like jelly, he could barely think straight-

A shadow loomed over him, _Ace_!

As expected, Asahi didn't hit it. It wasn't meant for Asahi, and nobody on the team was accustomed to do the freaky quick attack with an exception of Hinata and Kageyama.

The whistle blew. Was it over? _God please let it be over._

"Shake it off, It's not over yet!" 

_Shit_

A whistle blow. His team was moving toward the benches. _Was it a time out?_

"Hinata..." There was the shadow looming over him again. Hinata looked up to meet Asahis eyes. His neck was nearly twisted all the way back. 

"Thank you." _for trying_ (Hinatas tongue felt like it could barely fit in his mouth) "Sorry" _For not hitting it for not realizing._

A hum came from the back of Asahis throat.

Hinatas feet were moving.

There was an ice-cold hand on the back of Hinatas neck. He leaned to the side where he knew a sturdy body would be. _Kageyama_

The drone of Coach Ukais voice sifted through the persistent ring that pinched and prodded at his head.

_I don't know how much longer I can do this._

A hand pushed the hair sticking to his forehead back.

Hinata was tired and his uniform was sticking to his body that had been dipped in glue (that's his theory, anyways) and he was so _so tired-_

"Hinata."

If Hinata focused his eyes enough he could make out what the oil-spill of a world was trying to show him.

_Stupid eyes!_

_Wait._

Oil-spills belong in the ocean-

"Hinata!"

-Which would make sense because that would explain why his hair was wet and why there was light above him (it was the surface!)-

"He's burning up-"

-But it also doesn't make sense because it was too hot (water was supposed to be cold, right?) And he also saw an eclipse earlier-

A freezing hand tilted his head up by the chin, "Can you tell me your name?"

-His head was filled with helium but that didn't make sense since it was also too heavy to hold up-

"What school do you go too?" 

-The hand was so cold it was hot and it _burned-_

"Where are you right now?" The voice was sounding more- more of _something_

Hinatas tongue rolled thickly in his mouth, "Ocean." 

"Your in the ocean?" _Well now I'm not so sure_

The arms around his waist tightened slightly.

_Arms?_

Only now did Hinata realize he was on the floor with his stupidly small legs folded up under him and his body limp against someone's chest.

"Eclipse?" 

"It's ok, try again." 

"I don't know," Hinata heaved in a rattling breath, "I don't know." An edge of frustration to his voice.

"He's delirious," _Am I?_ "Your just making him more confused." 

"I think it's heat exhaustion, we need to get him out of the heat-" _Please. "-_ and to the ambulance outside." 

_Ambulance?_

Right. Because they always have ambulances waiting outside of every sports game. Hinata vaugley recalled his teacher explaining it to him when he asked once during practice. ('a safety precaution', his teacher had said)

"I'll take him" It was the person holding him and Hinata knew so because he could hear it from his ears place on their chest. _Kageyama_

"No, you need to focus on your team." The voice had cigarette breath and Hinata scrunched his nose at the stench of it.

The too-cold-too-hot fingers on Hinatas chin spoke suddenly, "I can take him," _Teacher Takeda._ "I'll bring him back as soon as possible." Hinata didn't know who he was talking to but he thinks it was the person holding onto him (Hinata doesn't remember who that is either, but he knows he did a minute ago.)

Hinata doesn't remember getting to the abulance (he thinks he was carried) all that he knows is that he's sitting with his back back against the wall and a spooky-tall-not-so-good-man is talking to him. 

But the noise is slippery and falling straight to the floor, Hinata momentarily thinks that his head is in the water still but then realized that it wouldn't make sense since the rest of his body is dry now.

He's cold.

Then he thinks that his head is in a fishbowl. And maybe his body isn't there.

"Hinata, do you understand?" _What-_ "You nearly passed out from heat exhaustion," It was a calming voice. "Do you know what that means?"

"Not good?" Hinatas head was still spinning.

Hinatas eyes focused on dark messy hair, he thinks thats the voice thats talking to him.

A chuckle, then a confirmation. "Not good." The voice sounded amused. "Your blood-sugar is still pretty low." 

There was shuffling before there was suddenly weight in his hand. Hinata looked down.

"Drink this, you'll feel better."

Hinata stared at the box in his hand in wonder.

_Medicine?_

Hinata wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Its apple-juice." 

_Oh._

Hinata didn't know how long it was before he felt better, but he was pretty sure he vomited somewhere between then and now and he's also pretty sure he went through 4 different juice boxes somewhere between then and now.

Teacher Takeda suggested they wait in the ambulance until the end of both of the games Karasuno was supposed to be playing today but when Hinata persistently asked to "Just let me watch!" His teacher had caved in and exasperatingly asked the nurse with them for permission.

To Hinatas delight, the Nurse sent him off with a pack of juice-boxes and a list of restrictions for him.

"As long as he doesn't play and keeps his blood-sugar regulated, he'll be ok." The nurse reassured.

(Karasuno won both games)

(Kageyama got photo evidence that Hinatas mental age is a four year old while he was drinking a juice box)

(Hinata, in fact, did _not_ pass out from heat exhaustion)

(And Hinata definetly drank every shitty juice box that the nurse gave him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing but ily ur beautiful muah


	3. "can you come pick me up?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: car accident
> 
> Deaf Hinata because yes
> 
> Relationships: Kageyama/Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the dialogue is very choppy but that's because its in sign language. Also sorry If this chapter is dry as frick lol I wrote this because next week is finals and I stayed up until like 2 doing homework (u know how it be with teachers assigning unnecessary stuff) because I had Pep band (yee-yEE) until nearly 10 yesterday lol. So I just decided to not go to sleep bc whats the point. I didn't proof read this either so sorry rip.
> 
> As always, feedback is always welcome!

Hinata couldn’t hear.

It wasn’t anything new either (he had been deaf for as long as he could remember) and fortunately, his team didn’t treat him any different.

~~_It's too dark to see_. ~~

Hinata was okay with being deaf because Coach Ukai and Teacher Takeda signed when they gave instructions as they spoke. Hinata was ok with being deaf because when Daichi yelled at him for being late to practice he made sure he spoke clearing (never mumbling so Hinata could read his lips) with his hands fumbling and clumsily signing out choppy phrases (Daichi struggled the most with memorizing the signs). Hinata was ok with being deaf because his (incredibly drop-dead-gorgeous) boyfriend helped translate for him when people didn’t understand. Hinata was okay with being deaf because his team had his back and had learned sign language just for him (it wasn't perfect but sometimes they mixed up funny things that made him laugh).

_~~I have a headache~~ _

Sure, being deaf and playing volleyball had its downsides- for example; not being able to hear or communicate properly with his team. That just meant that Hinata had to be ten times more attentive and focused on the court. Which included quick signals and signing, constant awareness of everybody around him and behind him, and the ability to read body language (even at its smallest hint). To say his brain was fried after long matches was an understatement. 

_~~I think my jacket is torn.~~ _

But that was okay because after games Kageyama would let him sleep on his shoulder on the way home and comb out the tangles in his hair. Kageyama would also press kisses to his forehead and let him wear his Karasuno jacket if it was cold outside and walked him home on nights where it was too dark outside to see properly and he was worried a car wouldn't see him on his bike ride home.

_~~My arms and legs are all scraped up~~ _

His team already didn't like him biking home after matches,

“You will be exhausted” they signed

Or biking home at all.

“You could get hurt” they signed “What if you don’t see the cars in time”

This wasn't supposed to happen. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_. Hinata was supposed to be already home helping his baby sister with her homework while his mom made the house smell like really-good-food.

It was okay being deaf. (Until it wasn't)

“I have to leave early before it gets too dark” Hinata had signed before he left. There was a meeting afterwards (as there always is after a game) to reflect on the match they had just played. 

“I can walk you” Kageyama signed, his lips moving at the same time that his hands did.

Suga, being the closest one to them at the time, interrupted their side-conversation. “What happened?” (the way Suga signs reminded Hinata of how his mom does. Graceful and delicately.) The team was turning to face Hinata now. He repeated his announcement.

Kageyama signed again, “I can walk you.”

Hinata shook his head with a smile, “No. My sister needs help with homework.” He signed back. When a flash of confusion crossed Daichi’s face Hinata signed it again, slower this time. “No. My sister. Help with Homework.” The look of understanding never came.

Hinata saw Ennoshita throw his head back in the laugh before translating Hinata's earlier statement to Daichi verbally. Daichi, face red and ashamed, signed “sorry” sheepishly while the whole team laughed. 

Hinata was grinning as he signed back, “Its ok.”

Before Hinata left Kageyama forced him into his jacket (“It is too cold for a t-shirt!” “It is not that cold!”) and Suga reminded him that since Kageyama's phone was broken to text him instead when he got home.

Except he never made it home and now there was something warm and sticky running down the side of his head and Hinata could taste copper in his mouth. His body hurt and ached and air kept escaping his chest.

_This is bad_ he thought because Hinata was _afraid_ of the dark because he was afraid of what he couldn't hear or see and he relied on his sight which had been taken away from him because fucking night decided to exist. And now he was crumpled on the ground like a ragdoll with his bike probably all twisty and turny somewhere and _only God knew where his phone was._

Hinata was laying on his back tasting copper in his mouth covered in dirt and mud and he didn't know if the thing running down the side of his face was tears or blood but he thinks it might be both.

He didn't see the car coming and now Kageyama's jacket was probably all disgusting and gross and Hinata knows he should have just let his boyfriend walk him home because then _i wouldn’t be stuck in this mess!_

A frustrated sob blubbered through his chest and his ribs ached painfully from the subtle movement. It hadn’t been raining before Hinata had left but then it started to sprinkle and then it started to pour and he _loves the rain so he hadn’t been paying attention and then_ -

A starch-white light flickered through the steaks of downpour that filled Hinata's vision.

_My phone!_

Hinata forced himself to sit up in a flurry as his aching body and scraped up knees protested. He groped blindly around the area the light reflected onto a second ago before his fingers clasped around a cool metallic object. _Yes!_

The blinding light of his screen seared into his eyes but it was okay because _now i can see!_ He cheered silently in his head before clumsily unlocking his phone.

**You Missed a facetime call from _(Suga!!)_**

**(3) unread messages**

A flutter of warmth seared through his chest. Hinata fumbled with his phone for a few moments before opening messages and spotting Suga's name at the top of the list. The chat history mostly consisted of reminders from Suga and a mutual exchange of cute dog gifs that they found floating around on the internet somewhere. Up until recently.

**5:15pm _(Suga!!)_ Hey, Its raining :(, are you almost home?**

**5:32pm _(Suga!!)_ Did you make it back ok?**

**6:03pm _(Suga!!)_ Hinata… if I don't hear from you by the time that coach**

**releases us we’re coming to look for you. You have**

**until 6:30!**

Hinata frantically checked the time and was informed of three things:

A) It was currently 6:24 which meant he had been lying in the mud throwing a (painful) pity party for nearly an hour

B) Suga was going to kill him

C) Kageyama was going to kill him 

Panic speared through his chest when his phone momentarily slipped from his hands and out onto the black soggy grass while he attempted to text Suga. His fingers were cold and slow to react but eventually he was able to type out a message without any typos. Typos just showed that you were careless and don’t take the time to write out messages. (Suga himself had told him so once)

**6:27pm _(Me)_ can u come pick me up?**

His hands were shaking and Hinata didn't know if it was from the cold or not and he was just thinking about where he was when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

**6:28pm _(Suga!!)_ Of course, where are you?????**

~~_There was copper in his mouth_ ~~

**6:28pm _(Me)_ idk**

Hinata pushed his (Kageyama's) jacket sleeve over his hands (It had been previously rolled up) and wiped at his nose subconsciously to get rid of the warm liquid trickling its way down into his mouth.

**6:29pm _(Suga!!)_ Are you hurt??**

The cotton shirt he wore mixed with the endless rain coming from above him caused a disgustingly uncomfortable friction on his skin that made Hinata want to tear off his clothes (but he had dignity).

**6:29pm _(Suga!!)_ What do you mean you don't know where you are???**

Hinata lurched onto his side, cradling the device in his hands as he counted the seconds that ticked by, curling into himself.

**6:31pm _(Me)_ Car**

He couldn't be bothered with typing out what had happened and if he's being completely honest with himself, he's not entirely sure what happened either.

**6:33 pm _(Me)_ its rainy and slippery out**

He added the last bit for good measure, he knew that Suga and Kageyama would be upset if he didnt tell them any more. Regardless, he surprised himself by scrapping up as much information as he did considering he barely remembered getting off the school grounds in the first place.

**6:35pm _(Suga!!)_** **You got hurt on your way home?**

_Duh._

**6:35pm _(Me)_ yes can u come pick me up**

**6:37pm _(Suga!!)_ Hang tight, we’re coming to look for you. You can help us find you quicker if you turn on your flashlight**

Hinata heaved a frustrated sigh. All Hinata really wanted to do was maybe sit on the floor with his baby sister sitting between his legs as he braided her hair. _"A small break for all the hard work you did"_ He would have signed to her and she would have laughed even though it stung that he knew the sound would never reach his ears (Hinata thinks hes lucky to even be able to see her laugh in the first place). Then he would order her back to the table where they would finish off her math homework (it would have been multiplication, he thinks,) and she would complain and groan and get all angry at the math problems even though they weren't doing anything but existing. It would have been perfect.

~~_Hinata turned on the flashlight given to him on his phone._ ~~

Maybe if he had stayed Kageyama would be helping him set the table right now while his mom finished up dinner. And before they had even entered the house Kageyama would have clasped Hinatas stupid-small hand in his own elegant-amazing hand and held on tight. And he would watch and give Hinata his full attention as Hinata would tell him how he saw a cat when he was sitting in English Studies. And then after dinner they would have gone upstairs to “just do homework” but really it would have ended up with Kageyama's mouth on his and Hinatas own hands _mussing up silky strands of black-_

**6:43pm _(Suga!!)_ How are you doing?**

~~_Hinata let out a sob that he couldn't hear but knew was ugly all the same._ ~~

**6:44pm _(Me)_ i want 2 go home**

All he really wanted was to be held by his boyfriend while he would wipe away his tears with like rough hand and press a kiss to his temple. He would tell him everything would be okay and then let Hinata cry on him and he wouldn't even be mad that there was snot and blood all over his shirt. And then Kageyama would give him burnt toast (he can't cook for the life of him) and apologize and Hinata would eat it anyways because he wanted Kage to know how much he appreciated him and loved him.

Hinata was tired and crying and soaked and Kageyama's jacket was ruined and ripped. His hands and knees were scraped raw and he thinks he hit his head on the way down because his head felt light and he kept feeling hot sticky stuff running down his face and he didn't know if it was tears or not. So Hinata just stared at the night sky above him from his position on the side of the road covered in mud and the stupid fucking water from the sky.

_It wouldn't be so bad if I died here. I can see the stars._

Hinata was laying flat on his back gazing at the blinding white spectacles above him.

_Pretty._

He turned onto his side to watch the road, momentarily gritting his teeth as his ribs were jostled. His eyes fluttered shut _for just a moment_ he told himself. _Just_ _one moment_ because if they walked past him he really would be stuck here until morning or until he got enough of a pain tolerance to get up and get help for himself.

It was just that his head was pounding and his body _ached_ and he was so tired. The back of his eyes were burning and Hinata really just wanted to go to sleep. _Only for a little bit_ He curled into himself _Just a moment._

It wasn't just a moment.

When Hinata woke his head was in somebody's lap and he thought it was nice that they were letting him sleep there but he also thought it was weird because he wasn't entirely sure _why_ someone would ever want to sit on the dirty ground with him-

Wait. _Fuck_

That's right because there was a car and he had been on his bike and he had texted Suga and they were coming to get him but he fell asleep and-

Memories flooded through Hinata and his eyes snapped open. Hinata abruptly tried to sit up before the hand running through his hair (he didn't recall the band being there earlier but then again he hadn’t remembered that he had had spent 3 hours laying outside in the rain either) went to his hip and rested there in a firm and gentle grip.

A pair of large delicate hands appeared before his face.

“Dont move.” The hands reassured, “Your ok now.”

Hinata instantly began signing in frantic motions “I dont understand how I got here. There was a car. My bike. It was cold and dark and messy and scary and-” the pair of hands returned but this time grasping his flailing hands.

Hinata swallowed thickly, momentarily wondering who the hands belonged to and why they were floating in midair before-

_oh,_

_Hands are attached to bodies stupid_

Hinata turned his head, his eyes focusing in on Kageyama's dark ones. His boyfriend tried to give a reassuring smile but it came out as a grimace, before letting go of Hinatas hands.

“You with us now?”

_Us?_

This time Hinata really did sit up before anybody could stop him and took in his surroundings. He was in Coach Ukais store sprawled gracefully across the dirty floor. The Coach himself was dragging a cigarette from his lips while keeping steady eyes on Hinata, his face expressionless (late he found out it was from anger). The rest of the team was scattered through-out the store (Asashi trying to stop Tanaka and Nishinoya from doing something impulsive, Daichi and Ennoshita watching in fake concern and Yamaguchi was _actually_ watching in concern while Tsukishima was glaring in annoyance)

Suga was sitting cross legged bedside Hinata's legs waiting patiently with a warm smile for Hinata to process everything. He realized that Suga was in fact the one that had a firm grip on his hip, his face was ashen with worry. There was a box of bandaids on Sugas lap and a mess of wrappers scattering the floor around him.

Hinata took the time to realize that his body was covered with a mess of mix-match band-aids. Nearly a third of his body was covered head to toe with a mixture of disney princesses, teen-age mutant ninja turtles, and the stupid movie with the talking cars, _Transformers_ he remembers a second later.

“I can understand the princess and the turtle band-aids,” He paused, thinking of a way to translate transformers into sign language. “...but the truck ones?” Everyone in the room was facing him now, and Hinata wondered if either of the boys beside him had notified them of if they had built a telepathic connection as some point.

"The movies." Hinata pointed at the trash can for emphasis, "Garbage." He signed with his other hand, huffing.

Suga cracked a smile and Hinata could feel a body tembling behind him and his blood turned to ice. He whipped around to find his boyfriend crying-

_No,_

-He whipped around to find his boyfriend laughing. Not the dramatic type you see on TV or read in books with the characters head thrown back and their mouth wide but with a grin plastered on his face, eyes all shiny and bright. He was beautiful like this and Hinata stared and stared and when a hand clapped onto his back that instinctively made him look up he found his team chuckling with goofy smiles on their faces.

He smiled back, because it was ok not to hear. Sometimes silence was a beautiful thing. 

(Hinata was not allowed to walk home anymore.)

(His sister never turned in her homework for that day)

(Coach Ukai almost "beat the stupid" out of Hinata. All in a loving fatherly fashion, of course.)

(You are wrong if you dont think that Ukai and Takeda didnt team up to carpool the team home.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if...… I told you...………. I wanted to make a series...………...on hinata being deaf...……………………...


	4. "Don't hang up!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Kageyama/Hinata
> 
> theyre in 2nd year bruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! survived finals week my friends. Happy Holidays and if you don't celebrate anything this religious this month then... Happy New Year :D  
> Also,,, I might do fever/ fever dream for the last chapter of the series. Lmk what u guys want to read though :P

Hinata was forced to grow up early, from a very young age 

With his Mother always working extra shifts at the diner and his Father always stuck in the factory, it was sort of a given that Shoyo would be the one taking care of his baby sister. It's not like it was a huge inconvenience though, Hinata quite enjoyed the time he was able to spend time with his baby sister. Some might say he cherished it, even.

Family was a top priority in Hinata's household. Hinata wasn't exactly born into privilege but they weren't born into poverty either, Middle-class is how he would describe it to anyone who asked (although it would be rather rude to do so.) Shoyo knew how worked to the bone his parents are and does his absolute best to keep the house in order, regardless of how late he got home from volleyball practice. Hinata helped out with dinner, did his best to clean up, and practically _raised_ Natsu.

_It's not their fault_ Hinata knows. Hinata knows his parents would give the world just to be included in the little things that they missed with his baby sister that only _he_ has experienced.

Shoyo loved his family,

And it was exactly that message that was ringing through his head as he gritted his teeth while Natsu failed yet _again_ to correctly answer number 5 on her math homework. “No...No, you see-” Hinata pointed at the pain-in-the-ass of a problem that they had been stuck on for the past half hour “You forgot to carry the 9 again.”

Natsu let out a groan of frustration and pulled at her orange locks. “I just don’t get it!” She dropped her hands onto her lap, “Can't we just skip it?” her eyes were glossy.

Shoyo clicked his tongue in sympathy, “How about we come back to it?” He said softly as he tried to catch her gaze but failed. “Natsu…”

“Im sorry big brother,” her face was red with shame and frustration

“Don’t be. Math is hard,” Shoyo added in a playful voice, “So is English. I’ve failed nearly half of all my tests in that class in just this year alone my teacher says I wouldn’t even be able to survive a day out West-”

“Stop trying to make me feel better, it's not going to work!” Natsu said but there was no heat in her voice.

“Who said I was trying to make you feel better?” Hinata pretended to be offended, “Maybe I was just pitying myself!” He turned his nose upright into the air with his arms crossed over his chest.

When his baby sister giggled Hinata counted it as a win.

“How about we take a ten minute break, Moms bringing food from the diner after work so don't eat anything.” He said getting up from his position on the floor and stretching out his aching limbs.

“I'm going to get some juice,” Natsu said mimicking his movements “Do you want some?” Hinata gave a hum of approval.

“Make sure to take out the trash first!” He called to her as she made her way down the hall and his only response was a groan and a stream of complaints. _Good, That means she heard me._

Hinata took up the chance to text back (wonderful amazing handsome) Tobio Kageyama

**(6:41pm)** **_Me_ **hey sorry im helping natsu w math hw :P were taking a break atm

Shoyo really _really_ liked Kageyama, and he was able to do all the (not gross) stuff that he wanted to do with him whenever he wanted. Like hold his hand, or lay on top of him, or even _kiss_ him. 

**(6:43pm)** **_Tobio ^_^_ **Don't worry about it. How's it going so far?

The past eight months with him had been amazing. They had gotten together towards the end of their first year after Kageyama had kissed him on the lips (short and sweet) in the middle of practice. In front of everyone. And then went back to practicing like nothing happened.

**(6:44pm)** **_Me_ **im going to lose my mind D:!! 

Tanaka had teased him relentlessly afterward saying that his face had almost been as red as his hair. 

**(6:45pm)** **_Tobio ^_^_ ** Poor you.

**(6:46pm)** **_Me_ **ok WOW rude >;((

**(6:47pm)** **_Tobio ^_^_ **Would you like to facetime?

**(6:49pm)** **_Me_ ** Sure :O!

Minutes later Hinata and his (talented smart) boyfriend were arguing about whether you could drink soup with a straw or not.

“It's just-” Kageyamas face contorted into one that would resemble disgust, “Its just _wrong._ ”

“It doesn't matter if it's wrong or not” Hinata pointed out, “The question is _can_ you drink soup with a straw not are you _normal_ enough to drink soup with a straw.”

“...Are you implying that we should be drinking soup with straws?”

“What if I am?”

“I swear on my life Shoyo if you _ever_ -” Tobio was cut off mid sentence by the sound of glass shattering the floor and a scream cutting through the deafening noise. Hinata head whipped around, his blood running cold because that was a _girls scream_ that was his baby sisters scream _that was his baby sisters scream-_

_“Natsu!”_

Hinata was up in a flash, his bare feet slapping against the floor as he skidded into the kitchen in record time.

The ice tugging at his chest lessened with the reassurance that there was in fact _not_ a robber standing behind his sister with a knife to her throat but it quickly tightened again at the sight of his sister in distress.

“Big _Brother-_ ” A sob escaped her chest, she was ugly crying and Hinata doesn’t like the way it made his heart ache.

There was glass littering the area around her (he thinks the shards may consist of 4 or 5 cups) and he vaguely wonders how it happened before he remembered that Natsu had wanted to get some juice and had offered him some.

_Ok. Ok._ Hinata thinks, _I can lift her up out of the way and then clean it up-_

His train of thought was abruptly stopped after the sound of a scream erupted again from his baby sister in front of him as another glass shattered against the counter. His eyes trailed up to the source and found that one of the shelves had lost a screw was slowly ridding itself of all of its (glass) contents. _Crap_

“ _Shoyo?!”_

_What-_

Hinata hadn’t realized that he was still gripping his phone in a tight fist until Kageyama made his presence known. He swallowed thickly.

“Sorry-” He tossed the phone to the floor, “Sorry-” He wiped his sweaty hands on his old gym shorts from middle school (So what? They were a hell of a lot more comfortable when your not sprinting a mile trying to pass gym class in them plus he also maybe hadnt-really-grown-more-than-two-inches-in-the-last-three-years-)

“What’s going on?” Tobios voice echoed around the kitchen from somewhere beside the fridge. and the trash-can. “Is everything ok?”

“ _Big Brother!_ ” Natsu said desperately, her voice thick with tears.

_Breathe._ _Stay calm for her._

Hinata took in a shuddering breath before plastering a reassuring smile on his face. “Don’t move, Ok?” Hinata stepped forward, trying to avoid the big pieces of glass but winced as invisible shards prickled at his feet. “I'm going to come over there and lift you out, Ok?”

“Im _scared.”_ and _oh_ , did Shoyos heart skip a beat at that.

“I’ve got you. See? I’m almost there.” They both knew that was a lie.

“I'm coming over.” His boyfriend's voice rang, firm and determined.

“Don’t hang up!” Hinata immediately shot back. He swallowed another lump in his throat, “Natsu, why don’t you tell Tobio about the cat you found behind your school?” His voice cracked as the shelf let out a groan.

There was a pause before his (patient loving caring kind intelligent _beautiful_ ) boyfriend responded in a steady voice, “Oh, really now? What color was it?” At first Natsu didn't answer to the steady stream of questions that Kageyama asked but as soon as she started talking (albeit with many voice cracks and tears involved) she couldn't stop. 

Before they knew it Hinata was right there beside his baby sister. He knew deep down that probably only 5 or 10 minutes had passed but for him it felt like an eternity of carfulley picking his way through the glass while pushing the larger shards out of the way and tossing them into the garbage not to far away.

When Hinata looked down he saw red dripping down his hands and he quickly wiped it on his shorts.

“See?” He cut into the Natsu’s explanation on why they should keep the abandoned cat (Tobio was giving little remarks like _mhm_ and _definitely_ along the way and Hinata hoped that he was almost there) “Everythings ok.” Shoyo grinned at her although unease still gripped at his throat.

“I'm almost there.” Tobios even voice droned through the room. _Good._

“Ok, I'm going to lift you up and I’ll carry you out.” Hinata’s legs and hands stung from the cuts that had come with the process of cleaning out as much of the glass as possible. It had been worth it though since he would rather set his house on fire than let his little sister get all cut up by some _fucking_ cups.

The shelf groaned and Shoyo turned them so his back was facing the stupid-useless-not-doing-its-ONE-job-shelf so Natsu wouldn’t have to look at it. “Then you can go on and open the door for Tobio.”

“I have my own key.” His boyfriend chided in as a reminder

“Good.” Hinata said breathlessly.

“Ready?” Natsu nodded and then he gathered her in his arms and lifted her up, her arms twisted around his neck. Shoyo was picking his way through the glass (occasionally wincing and inhaling sharply when he misplaced his feet) when he heard a clicking noise from the door in front of him. 

His hands were burning.

As soon as Tobios head popped into the doorway some of the tension left Hinatas shoulders. His boyfriend scanned the scene, his eyes landing on the nicks on Shoyos legs then to his bloodied hands, before landing on his face taking in his stressed eyes and underlying panic.

“Don't take off your shoes!” He blurted immediately.

“ _Shoyo-_ ” Kageyama started but was cut off.

“Get her to the living room, please.” Hinata said in the steadiest voice he could manage even though he was aware the shelf behind him was going to give out any minute now and that his hands fucking _hurt._

Tobio hesitated before walking through the glass easily, his sneakers crunching loudly against the glass. As soon as Shoyo was sure that Natsu was secured in his boyfriend's arms he glanced nervously at the shelf behind him. Tobio followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed, “I'm going to put her down and then I'm coming back. Don’t move.”

“Okay.” He wiped his (bloody. they were definitely bleeding.) sweaty hands on his shorts.

Regardless of what his boyfriend has told him he had walked on his tip-toes through the shards and then stubbornly grabbed the broom from the pantree and started sweeping up the mess. Which, now that Hinata was thinking back on it, would have been the best option to begin with. (To sweep a clear path for him and his sister to get through.) _Your an idiot_ he thought loathingly. In fact, if he had just done that to begin with then he wouldn’t have filleted fingers and feet with a bunch of nicks in them. How was he going to explain this mess to _his parents-_

He didn't realize that he was in the direct attack-zone for the cups to make a mess in until-

There was a moan and a crackling of wood above him and-

_“Shit!”_ Shoyo cursed and instinctively dropped the broom in favor for crouching down with hunched shoulders and putting his hands over his head.

The sound of glass cups splitting open against the kitchen tile rang through the house. And his _hands-_

**_“Shoyo!”_ **

It was over as soon as it begun

“I told you to not move, dumbass!” 

There was blood dripping down his arm

Tobio was yanking him into his arms quickly and Hinata thinks its because he doesn't want his feet to get even more messed up but he isn't complaining. Hes basically getting a free hug. Yay.

Shoyo ended up stripped down to his boxers, sitting on the edge of the tub. “I can take a shower by myself, you know.” Tobio was sitting on the lid of the toilet and he could basically feel the waves of anxiety rolling off of him.

“I know that!” He snapped. “Just take a shower to make sure all the glass is off of you.” He said sourly.

Shoyo knew his boyfriend didn’t mean to be upset he was just...worried. “Thank you.” he said softly.

“What?” 

  
“For taking care of Natsu.”

Kageyama's gaze softened before he stood up and pressed his soft lips against Hinata's forehead. His heart twinged and he leaned into Tobios touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He was held there until the taller of the two moved away. “I’ll go clean up the mess in the kitchen and bring you some clothes.”

When Shoyo got out of the shower Tobio sat him down on the toilet seat as he disinfected his cuts and scrapes and every little nick he could find before he pressed a bandage on them. On his hands specifically he took extra care to make sure Hinata wasn’t in pain as he disinfected them.

The night ended with an empty box of animal band aids in the recycling bin, Natsu tucked into bed, and Shoyo asleep on top of Tobio, his head resting on his collarbone with arms around his waist.

(Shoyo most _definitely_ had a talk with Natsu about when to ask for help when reaching for the high shelf)

(Kageyama may or may not have been extra possessive over Hinata for the next few days)

  
(and then this; “Your _so_ in love with my big brother!” “Be quiet brat!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good last few days of the year my friends. For the last chapter should I do fever dream or chronic pain? I'll probably make a series on chronic pain regardless but lmk lol


	5. "I dont know where I am"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fever!
> 
> Hinata has ADHD in this ( I tried to make it as realistic as possible. My sister has some pretty bad ADHD so I just based it off her experiences)
> 
> I attempted to make this as realistic as possible? idk man sorry please enjoy.
> 
> This is about 4,500 words. So to everyone complaining about the short chapters- bam!

_He woke up to a sledgehammer colliding with his head_

Hinata was stuck in head often.

_He groaned, gripping his bedsheets a little tighter._

It was just another down-side of having a brain that was always tick-tick-ticking along leaving the rest of his body in the dust. From the constant tap-tap-tapping of his foot to the clench-unclench-clenching of his fingers that left crescent shapes bubbling at the surface with blood on his palms- Hinata's brain never followed a straight line. He couldn’t _do_ long conversations or anything that involves standing still (reading anything longer than two words was a _fucking_ nightmare) and it was so-so-so _frustrating!_

_He rolled his head back into his pillow when blinding fluorescent lights suddenly forced themselves into his vision. “You’ll be late if you don’t get up, lazy lump!” his mother grouched_

At first his Mother had thought that he had Tourette's, which is completely understandable considering Hinata was a ticking time bomb with all of his head-snaps-to-the-side, kicking, and hand flailing. Although, when she had finally taken Hinata in at the ripe age of 10 and-a-half after the hair pulling and skin picking had started the doctors confirmed he had ADHD. Just really _really_ bad ADHD. Just really bad-stupid-idiotic-dumb-stupid-frusterating-annoying- _stupid-frusterating-_ ADHD.

_He stumbled over his feet as he got dressed, pulling on his uniform blindly after he had tumbled out of bed to switch the light off._

So, his mother accomated him and his stupid-ADHD by buying little toys to help him “stim” (which Hinata always lost), keeping a box of paper clips in her purse at all times for him to play with (she knows he always looses them), and by printing out dozens of doctors notes everytime Hinata had a change of settings (he always misplaces them or draws on them or foldes them up into little triangles or dirties them or-).

_His mother had always warned him that he would get sick if he didnt dress in accordance to the weather._

As for the Karasuno Volleyball Club, they had been surprised at first by his stimming and odd releases of energy but eventually they had accommodated to him- _especially_ the third years (more so Suga and Daichi than Asahi) _._ The bus rides were the hardest, when Hinata was nearly reduced to tears with his tug-tug-tugging on his hair and his pick-pick-picking at his skin until it broke because he was stuck in such a confined space for _such_ a long time and he couldn't _do_ what he usually _does._ He couldn’t do the hand flailing or the hopping or the getting-up-and-switching-seats. 

_But that didn’t make sense, because it was Spring and if there was one thing Hinata remembered it was to always_ always _bring a sweater with him._

On the particular bad bus rides there were always hands on his own and shy invites from Asahi of “Do you want to braid my hair instead?” or Daichi’s reminders of, “The rest-stop is coming up.” and especially Suga’s gentle questions of “Do you remember where your toy is?” and when Hinata would forget that Suga asked he would ask again and again until he was able to process the question and when Hinata said no (he never knows where they go) Suga gives him his own hand and asks Hinata “Do you want to play with my hand instead?” and then Hinata is trace-trace-tracing out the veins of Sugas pale skin and lets his fingernails barely brush the surface of his upperclassman’s hand as he traces the lines of his palms and traces the cuticle of his fingernails and trace-trace-traces.

Of course, Sugas technique never stops the tug-tug-tugging but it always stops the pick-pick-picking. There was always _always_ hands on his own those days, gently untangling his hands from his hair, or pulling them off of his other hand where he had been making himself bleed.

_God, he was so exhausted._

Today those hands were on his own again, except they were his mothers.

“Shoyo--!” a warning. He had been tug-tug-tugging trying to release the tension coiling behind his eyes. Which, now that Hinata had thought long and hard about it (about 2 seconds), probably gave him the opposite effect of what he wanted to happen. (It made it worse)

“Sorry.” his body was ringing with tension. He swallowed thickly. “Bad day.” Hinata's head snapped to the side so quick he nearly gave himself whip-lash as his fingers wriggled inside his mother's hands that had encaged his own.

Right. Because that's what it was: a bad day. It was just going to be a ‘bad day’ and his ADHD was just giving him hell. Hinata was not sick. He wasn't (he was)

She clicked her tongue sympathetically, “Think it’ll be okay at school today?” _No._

“I’ll be okay.” Hinata gave a soft smile. His head was pounding. His mother frowned.

“Did you sleep last night?” 

“Yeah.”

“Don't lie-”

“I'm not.” His body ached, he swallowed. “Just a bad day.”

“I’ll drive you,” A hand on his cheek “Can’t have you being distracted on the road now, can I?” He leaned into the touch

-

Hinata was tired. His body _hurt_ , his stim responses being worse than usual- not any pick pick picking today (thank goodness) but a lot of spacing out (in rather dangerous places), tug-tug-tugging and flapping his hands out wildly. 

During warm-ups he missed about half a dozen of Suga’s tosses before realizing that _‘its your turn in line your supposed to be hitting it stupid!’._ Suga must have seen the look of realization shoot across his body and cut him off with a smile as Hinata opened his mouth to explain himself.

“It’s alright, don’t worry.” 

Suga readied himself to toss once more- this time announcing that it was meant for Hinata, “Ready?” He had said and Hinata had been ready (he really had been!) and then his brain promptly decided to check the fuck out and do _very_ important things- like study the light fixture above him.

The stupid _stupid_ light fixture. The same light fixture that was making his eyes burn and his head throb which was making his hands all clammy and his skin crawl and his stomach twist into itsy bitsy knots all over the place. (He missed the toss)

-

Hinata was taking a water break, sitting on the bench staring at Dachis face. His mouth was moving (that much he was aware of) all of his words were there but Hinata just couldn't bring himself to process anything the brunette was saying. He was trying his hardest (he swore he was trying his hardest!) but every time Hinata had managed to cling onto the words he was spewing he lost his grip and suddenly he was back where he started. Natsu has always told him that _``You think too much big brother``_ and Shoyo hadn’t really thought much about it until now (who knew a 7 year old could be so wise?)

In fact, the more that he thought about it the more that he realized that he wasn’t even thinking about anything in particular other than the fact that he wasn't focusing on Daichi and that was making him lose his focus on the conversation- the same one that he was thinking so hard about that was ruining his focus on his captain and his head was spinning and his body hurt and he really just should have just stayed home like his mother had said but instead listening to what he imagines would be a funny looking little percussionist banging his mallet on the timpani behind his eyes which would be rather funny now that he thought more about it and- 

Fingers were snapping in front of his face.

_Right. Daichi._

“Focus on me, Hinata.” and Hinata _tried_ to but-

“M’sorry. Bad day.” His tongue felt fat and heavy in his mouth.

“Did you catch any of what I just said?” _No_

Hinata swallowed back the saliva he didn’t realize had started gathering in his mouth. He closed his eyes relishing the darkness that washed over him. It was cool and welcoming, kind of like what you’d expect a cave to feel like- but a friendlier cave. One that you knew wouldn’t have some weird monsters or demons in it.

“Hinata.” A hand pushed itself into his hair to knock against his own smaller ones (when had he started tugging-?) “ _Shoyo_ ”

_Right. Daichi_

Hinata hummed in response, dutifully keeping his eyes closed against the harsh lights blaring against him from above. It almost reminded him of stepping on a piece of glass. The light was spiky and the darkness was soft. Hinata thinks he prefers darkness over light because it was soft (not sharp) so it didn’t hurt as much.

“Look at me.” Hinata's hands were pried from his hair. His hands flailed. The funny little percussionist was pounding against the inside of his head, hollering to be let out and _believe me if I knew how to let you out I would!_

“Shoyo, _Look at me._ ” Pick-pick-picking. Nausea twisted at his gut.

Hands pulled his hands off themselves and firmly held onto them- which had reminded him that _hands connect to bodies!_ Only now did Hinata register the warm thighs up against his right leg. That- and there’s only one person in the whole gym who was allowed to call him by his first name-

_“Yama”_ his voice cracked because _Kageyama_ was here with him now and he would fix everything and there was only one person in the whole wide world he would open his eyes for at this very moment. 

Except when he did the bright lights body slammed into him (WWE style) and Hinata slammed his eyes shut again and _God_ it felt like somebody had shoved glass into his eyes _._ Pinpricks of pain shot into his skull. Nausea wracked through him and Hinatas head leaned to the right where it made contact with a shoulder. He pressed his forehead hard against the sweaty jersey. It honestly smelled like what you’d think a disgusting molded sandwhich would smell like but Hinata didn’t care.

“Look at me” Hinata's hands flailed the best they could under his bestfriends grip.

“No.” He tucked his chin into his chest, curling into himself just the slightest. The spiky light was digging itself further into his head even though he had closed his eyes. Shards of glass were stuck behind his eyelids (that's what he assumes, at least)

“Why not?” His best friend really was a pretty and kind and pretty and soft-hearted and pretty and patient and pretty individual (at least he was with Shoyo- Tanaka joked sometimes that it was like witnessing a lion tamer at the circus) but he could also be _ridiculously dense._ How could he not feel the spikiness of the light? Oh well, he didn’t have the energy to explain.

“The light.” Shoyo swallowed back another impressive amount of saliva.

“Does it hurt your eyes? Do you have a headache?” A wave of nausea swept over him and is stomach cramped once again.

“Spiky. Not soft.” A cool hand pressed itself against his cheek and recoiled just as fast as it came.

“He’s burning,” Hinata knew the sound come from Tobio because his head was stuck stubbornly in between his shoulder and his neck. 

A hand came back to rest against his cheek but it wasn't the same one and Hinata knows it because Kageyama's hands are bigger and they're also softer. These were rough and calloused with the faint smell of cigarettes clinging to them that made his stomach reel. He heard a sharp inhale before he felt the warm body under him shift its head.

Hinata thinks that they were talking and he thinks its about him but he's not entirely sure because he couldn’t focus long enough to grab onto the slippery words. It kind of reminded him of fishing (Ukai had taken the team once), with how you would need fisher-man gloves in order to grab the fish or else it would slip through your fingers. Hinata was the fish and the words were the gloves and his head was the fishman. 

Wait- no.

Hinata was the fishman his head was the fish and the words were the gloves.

Ok now wait-

Hinata was the fisherman his head was the gloves and-

A different voice spoke this time that he knew was _not_ his (pretty) best friend (he could feel whenever Kageyama talked) “Hinata, can you look at me for a second?” _Why do they keep asking him that??_

“Mmno” He liked the pressure that Kageyama's shoulder was blessing his head with and also there was glass in the air and Hinata knows for a _fact_ it hurts when you get glass in your skin (so he can only imagine how it would feel getting into your eyes)

There was more garbled exchange of conversation and a noise erupted from the back of his throat. His head _hurt_ and they were _loud_ and he was _tired_ and the light was _spiky_ -

“The light is…’spiky’, you said?” His feet kicked out and he let out a garbled response in confirmation. _Why couldn’t they just leave him alone??_

“Tired.” _Now stop talking to me and let me sleep._ His head lolled in its spot where it was resting against Tobios neck.

There was a pause before the voice spoke again “Okay, How about this?” There was smaller hands on his cheek now, “If you let me take a look for just a second, you can lay down with your eyes closed all you want.” 

Hinata was tired. His body ached. He couldn’t get a grip on his tics (no matter how tired he was). His stomach was warping itself into a labyrinth and he really just wanted to _sleep-_

“Hinata?” _Shh! I'm thinking!_ “Is that okay, Hinata?” 

Reluctantly, he forced himself off of his nice and humble home on Kageyama's shoulder before opening his eyes warily.

Immediately the burning spiky lights started embedding themselves deep into his eyelids, he tried to duck away into his own chest again with his eyelids closed so the shards wouldn’t get him but there was a firm grip on his chin and another hand keeping his left eye open. _You only said a second!_ He wanted to scream but all that came out of his mouth was a pathetic sob.

“Just a second, Hinata.” The voice reassured and vaguely through the blinding light stabbing itself into his eyes he recognized dark messy hair and glasses covering analytical eyes. “Your doing so well.” But Hinata wasn’t- he _couldn’t_ wait just a second because the waves of nausea was slamming over and drowning him and stomach was twisting into knots cause his head hurt _so bad_ -

The hands let go, sour saliva filled under his tongue “He doesn’t seem to be concussed.” The soft voice was contrasted by a gruff one that grunted in agreement. 

“He's probably just got a fev-” The guy with the smokey breath never finished because-

“Fuck, kid!” It was the bumpy-rough voice but he couldn’t target where the voice was coming from because-

Shoyo was coughing up the endless saliva, acidic liquid burned a forced path through his throat as he heaved and heaved and _heaved-_

His stomach cramped up and he let out another wet sob. Shoyos body was boneless and he had no idea who was holding him up from face planting into the ground but he gripped the strong biceps around looping around his frame like _a lifeline-_

“Hey,” _-because_ even though he wasn’t even heaving anything up anymore he was still so tired and afraid he was going to fall and he was dry heaving now, choking on his own breath as he sobbed- his head _hurt_ his stomach _hurt_ and his brain _sucked_ because even after all of that, his brain still couldn't just let him rest-

  
“Why don't you lay down?” Hinata’s feet kicked out infront of him and his hands failed because the ant colony under his skin never took the chance to rest. Ever.

Even though Hinata could barely answer coherently the arms tugged him gently in the opposite direction in which he got sick and it was only now that he realized that he was on the floor already (later Kageyama tells him he fell on his hands and knees when the heaving started).

And now Shoyo was curled up on the nasty gym floor taking in shuddering breaths filled with dust bunnies and probably those weird small glitter speckles that nobody ever knew where they came from but still ended up sticking to their palms if they sat down for too long. His throat was raw and his head pillowed itself into pretty Tobios lap.

Pretty Tobio. Pretty Kageyama Tobio. Pretty Tobio who only lets Hinata sit next to him on the bus. Pretty Tobio who only lets Hinata walk home with him. Pretty Tobio who only lets Hinata give him small touches like high-fives or hugs or pinky swears. Pretty Tobio who always holds Hinata’s hand whenever he fidgets too much. Pretty Tobio who patched Hinata up after he had gotten jumped by some kids on his way home from school. Pretty Tobio who had jumped the kids that had jumped Hinata on his way home from school. Pretty Tobio who let Hinata tear up his loose leaf sheets of paper in the middle of class when he was so antsy that he couldn’t keep his head on straight. Pretty Tobio who-

There was hands ghosting through his hair, running his fingers through the knots that Shoyo had created when he was tugging on it. Hinata was cold. Hinata was cold even though he could feel the sweat was making his shirt stick to his front.

“Feeling better?” The steely grey voice murmured even though they both knew it was a stupid question. Hinata’s hands clenched-unclenched-clenched around open air, except whenever his hands closed his knuckles went white and trembled with effort. 

“Stop that,” Tobio muttered before pressing his fingers to Hinata’s closed fist and wiggled his fingers inside of the air tight space. “You made yourself bleed.” His best friend said disapprovingly before he tangled their fingers together first before bringing their palms together firmly. When Hinata squeezed his hand Tobio squeezed right back. 

“You worry me you know?” _Sorry._ He rolled his face further into Kageyama's thigh.

Hinata shivered. Tobio noticed.

“Hand me my jacket.” The softness in his tone had suddenly gone all spiky (kind of like the light) as he addressed someone else. (Pretty Kageyama who only ever had a soft spot for Hinata)

“And so the love goes around.” The person sneered back at him and Shoyo thinks its-

“Tsuki!” Another voice scolded.

_Tsukishima. Yamaguchi._

“Hand me my jacket.” Tobio said again, “He’s cold.”

There was a commotion of mutterings (“im not about to give that asshole something” “Kei-!” “What?! He was rude about it- _OW!_ ” “Do it before I do it myself!” “Okay but- you didn’t have to pinch me-!”)

Hinata clenched his hand. Kageyama brushed his thumb over his knuckles. He was so _tired_.

When the weight of what he assumed was his best friends jacket settled over him he used his free hand to grip it and pull it over his head. Hinata swallowed thickly. His eyes were open now, his eyelashes tickling Tobios skin. “Teacher Takeda is driving us home,”

“Us?” Hinata slurred against his thigh (even though he knew he couldn’t hear him from under the jacket). The world around him felt murky and fuzzy.

Kageyama’s other hand wriggled under his jacket and entangled itself into Hinata’s sweaty hair, gently scratching at his scalp. Hinata's eyelids fluttered against his friends thigh, the air stuffy and thick with sick from his place under the Karasuno jacket. “I'm going back to your place to look after you with Suga since your mom works overtime on Wednesdays, right?” Hinata squeezed his hand. Kageyama squeezed back.

“Shoyo?” 

Hinata gave a full-body shudder. Kageyama squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“We have to go now, the car is ready.” _Okay._

“I’m going to sit you up now.” _Okay._

His grip on the jacket has slacked sometime between now and when he had first fisted his hand into it and then with a sudden movement of sitting up it just-

“Sorry, Sorry!” Hinata shoved his face in the crook of Kageyama's neck with a groan, his eyes slamming shut to avoid the pieces of glass that made his head swim with pain.

He swallowed again, “S’okay.” It was a full body effort at this point to fight sleep.

“I’m going to pick you up now.” _Okay_.

“Hold on tight.” _Okay._

And when he didn’t move from his spot curled up against his best friends chest, Tobio placed his hands over Shoyos arms and looped them around his neck himself. Then there was familiar hands snaking around his back and under his knees.

Hinata Shoyo felt weightless.

-

There was fingers gliding through his hair, pushing it back from where it was plastered to his forehead with water. His senses slowly came back to him when someone lifted his limp arms over his head and then soft material was being pushed over his head.

Hinata's eyes opened groggily and pushed his head back from where it had been previously resting against a collarbone. The lights were dimmed and he blinked sluggishly at the face lined with worry in front of him. 

“Hey,” Kageyama said softly, eyes going down to adjust the Naruto themed crew neck (Hinata had been following the show since he was 10, ok? Sue him. It's his favorite) that had been off center on his body before coming back up to scan his face.

Tobio looked pretty. His hair was still wet from what Shoyo had assumed had been a shower, and his lean muscles glistened with little water droplets on his bare (oh my _god his bare)_ chest. The only think he was wearing were some black adidas sweats and the lavender socks that had little turtles stitched onto them that Hinata had forced him to get that one time at the mall.

Hinata would have smiled if he hadn’t been so tired, so instead he stared at the socks until Kageyama noticed. 

“What are you- oh, yeah. I wear them a lot, they're my favorite.” Shoyo hummed in appreciation.

(Later when Hinata realized Tobio had taken him a shower he would cripple in embarrassment but thats for Future-Hinata to deal with.)

Hinata was sitting on the bathroom counter in his boxers and his ridiculous grey crew neck with Naruto flashing a peace sign on it. His socks were a baby pink with little guppies stitched onto them, they were bought the same day that the turtle ones were were. Kageyama’s cool hand rested on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and let his flutter shut.

“Suga is making some broth.” Kageyama's tone was soft and light and in the back of his mind Hinata remembered that he was the only one that Kageyama let down his walls for. Pretty, kind, soft Kageyama Tobio. 

His limbs felt like lead, the bathroom was filled with steam that clung to his skin and encased him in a blanket of warmth. A firm grip rested on the back of his neck as something warm and soft was pressed against his forehead.

Hinata Shoyo felt weightless.

-

There was a freezing clammy hand against his cheek. “Shoyo-?”

The room was suffocatingly hot and was laced thickly with the sick scent of vomit (when had that happened?)

He was on fire (or that's what he thinks anyways).

“Oh god-” His body was boneless “ **_Suga!!_ **” The voice sounded strained and raw.

“Shoyo- Shoyo you’ve got to-” They sounded hysterical “ **_Suga!_ **” Hinata wondered why they were being so loud. There was talking in his ear now, a face hunched over his own, watery and unclear. When the door slammed open another voice joined the chorus of jumbling words that swished around in Hinata's ears. Words that he couldn’t grasp, that he couldn’t understand.

_“-need to lower his temperature,”_

Hinata let out a sob, he was on fire- he was on _fire_

_“...-eed to calm down….”_

There was freezing hands on his forehead

_“...start the…”_

It was so _so hot_

_“...help me with his clo...”_

And then ice cold water was surrounding him and it was drowning him it was _drowning him_ it was so cold it hurt it _hurt so bad and-_

_“I know, I know.”_ Hinata was begging the watery mess of a human in front of him to let him out because it _hurt- “It’s going to make you feel better, I promise.”_ and then Hinata's hands flailed out to grasp something, _anything-_

And then hands caught his. They were warm and soft and Shoyo gripped them like a lifeline. His was staring at the blob in front of him with frantic eyes, _“Help me,”_ he begged, _“Help me, I don't know where I am”_ and if Hinata focused hard enough he could just make out silky black hair framing a pretty face.

_“Help me,”_ he repeated over and over again, **_“Help me!”_ **

-

He was laying down on his side, cheek pressed against a soft pillow (it took a moment or two for him to realize that pillows don’t make gurgling noises). Fingers ran through his hair, fiddling with the strands that stuck out too much. His legs were tangled into somebody else's and his hands were fisted in soft fabric.

Clench-unclench-clench

“Hey,” A tired voice sounded from somewhere above him and when Hinata craned his head up he was met face to face with none other than pretty, kind, caring, Kageyama Tobio. A sigh of content swept through Hinata’s mouth as he stared at the pretty features of his best friend with no shame. “Are you with me now?”

Clench-unclench-clench

He didn't wait for him to answer. “You really scared me, you know that?” He furrowed his eyebrows, he hadn’t remembered anything past leaving the gym. Tobio reached down and ran his thumb in between his eyebrows, the tension left Hinata’s immediately as he melted into the touch.

Clench-unclench-clech

“You were really tired so I let you sleep while Suga cooked,” he continued “And then you woke up and you were being really weird.” He took Hinata’s right hand (the clenching one) in his own without looking. The hand twirling in his hair stopped. “And then you got sick all over the bed and you were really hot.” Kageyama frowned, “And I got Suga and we put you in an ice-bath to bring your temperature down and then…” His hand clenched Hinatas a little tighter. “You got really weird. Suga said it was a fever dream ‘cept you were awake.”

“M’sorry.” Hinata muttered as he brought his right hand to trace his best friends jaw.

“What are your doing?”

“Your pretty, Tobio.” His words were still jumbled together from exhaustion

“W-What?” He was flustered.

“Pretty.” he said as he nosed against Kageyama's stomach and let his eyes flutter shut.

Hinata Shoyo felt weightless.

(Yes, Hinata self combusted when he realized that Kageyama had taken him a bath _twice)_

(This; “Your pretty too, Hinata”-)

(-and lots of hand-holding even when Hinata’s hands weren't stimming)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of our journey my friends lol. Thanks for supporting me until now I really do love reading all of your guys' comments! Which series would you like to see next; Chronic pain (Its probably going to either focus on Iwaizumi or Daichi) or Deaf Hinata?
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> UPDATE
> 
> DEAF HINATA SERIES IS UP :D https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218324/chapters/63809944

**Author's Note:**

> waddup. thanks for reading this, critisism is very welcomed and so are prompts :P ok bye ily ur beautiful muah
> 
> OK WOW THIS BLEW UP OVERNIGHT ILY THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME


End file.
